


Just Some Rock One-Shots (Requests Open)

by TheFeralClown



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Requests, Romance, Ship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeralClown/pseuds/TheFeralClown
Summary: So basically heres just a bunch of one-shots because I write a lot of those when I'm bored. Some things might be kinda spicy- lots of gay rocks basically. I take requests, not strictly just the tagged relationships but those are my personal ships. I may turn down a suggestion. I will do anything Steven x Anyone Who Isn't Connie because I will die. Steven and Connie are forever, bro. so um yeah-Don't expect frequent updates or anything good, really. Just messy one shots because I'm fueled by romance.just a collection of unrelated oneshots.
Relationships: /reader - Relationship, Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some oneshots you bastards, love you all <3

welcome to my one shot's book.

basically, just a collection of ship oneshots that I write

I'm open to requests and suggestions in the comments so yeah!

Will probably have enentual smutty things-

I'll have the ship somewhere in the title for easier navigation <3

dont expect frequent uploads or updates. 

I have an actual fanfic that I'm working on and I have that on a higher priority than this. (Check that out on my page if you havent already, It's just some Spinel x Pink Pearl ehe)

Английский не мой родной язык

Enjoy


	2. (Spinearl) Weird Gem Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel has been experiencing really weird feelings in her chest and doesn’t know what they mean. Not knowing who else to ask, she turns to Steven and opens up about feeling strange around her friend. Pink Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >SUF, Stevens’ living-room  
> >Spinearl  
> >fluff  
> >no conclusive end
> 
> Really messily done-

Spinel had so many questions and so many things to learn about Earth and everything on it. After the "incident," she had wanted to learn about the precious Earth that she almost destroyed. She tried sitting through documentaries and old films about Earth, but they were too dull. She did, however, watch a lot of movies from the early 1900s and picked up on a lot of its slang.   
  
She wasn't alone in her endeavor to learn about the Earth, however. Spinel had become close friends with Pinks old first Pearl, being able to bond and confined in each other and also being able to use their differences to better themselves and grow. After noticing a weird feeling that would overwhelm her when she was around Peep, as she started to call her, she decided to have a visit to Earth to talk to Steven.  
  
  
  
" And every time I see her, it's like this warm cuddly feelin' spreads through me, and I can't think straight!" She explained, laying on Stevens couch with Steven on a chair beside her.   
  
Steven chuckled and shook his head, earning a concerned look from Spinel" I-Is something wrong with me? Am I sick or somethin'?"  
  
" No, no, no, you're fine, Spinel!" Spinel sighed in relief," What you have, is a crush."  
  
" A what now?"  
  
Steven sighed, knowing it would be hard to explain," Like... You really care about her."  
  
" Ts, course I care about ’er!"  
  
" Well, yeah. Okay, let me try this." He stood up from the chair and backed up to give him some room" So, you really care about Volley- Pink Pearl. And you get all warm and fuzzy around her. This, Spinel, is a crush. You love her." he explained, making vague motions and gestures to try and help in the explanation.  
  
" L-like you and Connie?" Spinel tilted her head.  
  
" I- AH, wh-what, do you mean?! Connie and I are just- well, I mean- I guess-" He sighed, face flushed red" Yeah, like me and Connie."  
  
" Whats like you and Connie?" Steven turned to see Pearl walking through the door, looking curiously at Steven. Amethyst and Garnet were close behind.  
  
Steven blushed harder, and Spinel was sent into a fit of giggles. Pearl looked over, just noticing her.  
  
" Oh, Spinel! I didn't expect you to drop by, what's the occasion?"  
  
" Oh, she was asking me about-" Steven started but was stopped when Spinel stretched out her arm and quickly put a hand to Stevens' mouth.  
  
" No occasion, in just dropping by." She laughed nervously.  
  
" Oooh, Spins, you seem kind of nervous," Amethyst said, making it through the door along with Garnet.  
  
Spinel pulled her hand back, covering her face, which was turning bright red" You don't know what ya talkin' about!" She said defensively.  
  
Amethyst laughed, and Steven gave a knowing, smug smirk.

-  
  
  
  
" Okay, okay, there! You know, now stop bug in be about it!" Spinel said, tugging on her pigtails and hiding her face.  
  
" So, you're just not going to tell us who it is?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow.  
  
" TH-THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" She blurted flustered.  
  
Amethyst snickered," I'll figure it out."  
  
" Amethyst, you're going to make her poof if you keep this up." Pearl sighed," You're going to be alright, Spinel, whoever it is, it's perfectly normal to have feelings like that."  
  
" R-really? Well.. What do I do?"  
  
Pearl smiled kindly," never tell them."  
  
" noo! You should definitely tell her!!" Steven said, exasperated.  
  
Amethyst gasped," Steven knows who it is!"  
  
" oh no..." Steven muttered.  
  
Spinel sunk into the couch, literally deflating and making herself as small as possible.  
  
  
Everyone was interrupted by the faint sound of a warp pad followed by light footsteps upstairs. They all turned to look, seeing Pink Pearl descend the stairs.   
  
" Hello, everyone." She said softly, smiling sweetly," Have any of you seen, Spinel?"  
  
Spinel peaked over the side of the couch, giving Peep a wave. Peeps smile widened, and she made her way over to Spinel before looking around the room.  
  
" So what's everyone talking about?" She asked innocently.  
  
Spinel looked like a tomato, Steven was panicking because he didn't know what Amethyst would do. Pearl looked neutral if only slightly confused. Garnet just looked like Garnet.  
  
Amethyst looked from Spinel to Peep, a knowing smile spreading across her face" We were just talking about you!"  
  
" Oh?"  
  
Spinel shot Amethyst a dangerous glare, daring her to say another word.  
  
"oh yeah," Amethyst continues with a smirk, ignoring the invisible daggers Spinel was aiming at her with her sharp eyes. "All good things, though, Volleyball."  
  
Spinel gritted her teeth.  
  
Pink Pearl giggled, sitting down next to Spinel on the couch. "You must have something more interesting to talk about." Peep said, looking back to Amethyst.   
  
"Oh, it was pretty interesting~" Amethyst kept up, "I'm sure Spins would love to tell you aaaall about it, right?"  
  
Peep looked over at Spinel, a curious smile on her face. Spinel was trembling slightly, slowly winding her arms around herself as her embarrassment grew.  
  
"Alright, new topic!" Steven interjected a broad, forced grin spread across his face.   



	3. (lapidot) 3:40 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is loud, Lapis is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >lapidot  
> >NSFW?  
> >human au

Lapis groaned, shoving her pillow into her face as she tried in vain to get to sleep. The walls of her shared apartment were paper thin, and her geeky roommate tended to stay up late. Peridot was always up until sometime around 3:40 in the morning, playing video games on her computer and getting snacks from the fridge.  _ I knew I shouldn't have bought her that stupid game. _

The sound of enraged clicking and huffs of annoyance slowly faded along with the annoying sound effects of the game. __ Lapis let out a sigh of relief, knowing this meant her roommate was going to sleep. She allowed herself to get more comfortable in her sheets, rolling over on her side. Lapis' closed her eyes, smiling softly as she started to drift off to sleep.

Her moment of peace was short-lived, a soft noise interrupting her. She listened for a second, eyes widening when she heard it again, this time a little louder.  _ This can't be happening _ . Lapis covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

-

Peridot yawned, rolling out of bed and heading into the kitchen in her lime green shorts and a black tank top. She opened the fridge and got a gallon of milk. 

"You're up early," Lapis said from the couch, sipping her black coffee.

"Good morning to you, too, Lazuli." Peridot sniffed, pouring a bowl of cereal. 

"Tsk, I hardly slept"

Peridot walked over, plopping down next to Lapis on the couch and taking a bite of cereal, "Hard time sleeping?"

Lapis raised a brow, glancing over to Peri, "Yeah, you make a LOT of noise when-"

The blonde chocked on her cereal, proceeding into a fit of coughs.

Lapis snorted, taking another sip of her coffee.


	4. (Spinearl) Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel tries to watch some weird human show to learn more about Earth and humans but leaves with more questions than answers. Now theirs a whole new topic she know nothing about but she does know just the gem to ask, Pink Pearl. Of course she would want to ask her roommate. She didn't want to admit it but she may of been growing a small crush on the pearl whom formerly belonged to PD. How odd that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >SMUT  
> >HEAVY SMUT  
> >Spinearl  
> >Very gay  
> >This took too long to write  
> >Lot's on consent.  
> >1,586 words~

Spinel had an organic blanket wrapped around her, sitting in the barn with two gems who had agreed to let her learn more about Earth with their human television. They were Stevens friends, Peridot and Lapis, but they didn’t seem too psyched about Spinel being there. This put a damper on her mood. Still, she tried to ignore the cautious glances and the way the two gems shifted uncomfortably any time Spinel moved slightly.

After a while of watching their show, she went back to Homeworld with more questions than answers. _What was sex, and how did it work?_ She knew her roommate would know more; Pink Pearl had learned a lot about humans and Earth culture. She was smart.

Back in the palace, Spinel walked to her shared room, pushing open the large double doors and dramatically announcing her arrival” I’m back from Earth!”

Peep looked up from a human book that Stevens’s friend, Connie, had lent her. She giggled softly, amused at Spinels overdramatic antics.” Welcome back, Spinel. How did it go?”

” I’m even more confused, ta tell you the truth.” Spinel sighed, shutting the door and crossing the large room to Pink Pearl’s bed. She plopped down beside her comfortably.” Do you know what sex is?”

Peep’s eye widened, a deep blush springing to her face,” Say again?”

” sex?” Spinel tilted her head, confused at her friend’s reaction.

” Okay, uh..” Peep thought for a moment,” It’s usually something humans do as a mating thing, but they also do it for fun, I guess? It’s kind of hard to explain, sorry.”

” You’re fine, toots!” Spinel grinned reassuringly,” Why don’t ya just show me?”

Peeps face flushed a deep shade of pink, mouth opening but nothing coming out for a moment” I- well, it’s um a very intimate thing- and you might not want to once you understand and-“

“Ya, don’t have to. I can ask someone else about it if you’re uncomfortable.” Spinel said worriedly, scared she had done something to upset her friend.

” No!” Peep blurted, a sudden sense of jealousy washing over her, “I can show you.”

Spinels face lit up, pigtails shooting upwards in excitement.” Really!?”

Peep gave a soft smile, caressing the side of Spinel’s face.” Since you asked, I guess I can show you if you want.” 

Spinel blushed at the contact, nodding her head excitedly. She let Peep reposition them, so they were more on the bed. Peep positioned between Spinel’s legs, eyes sparkling with a mischievous excitement Spinel and never seen in her. Spinel started to realize this may be more intimate than she initially thought. She was not complaining.

The dainty Pink Pearl leaned closer, kissing Spinel softly on the lips. Spinel had kissed Peep a few times, so she knew what it was, but this felt different; she had never kissed her on the lips before. It tasted kind of sweet.

Peep pulled back, looking into Spinel’s deep Magenta eyes. _If anyone ever finds out... Peep mentally shook the thought away, moving down and leaving a trail of kisses down Spinel’s neck._ Spinel replied with a soft, involuntary noise that sounded oddly like a squeaky toy.

Peep giggled, looking up at Spinel, who was blushing madly from the physical contact and embarrassment.” S-Sorry!” Spinel stammered, afraid she messed up.

” I think it’s cute.” Peep cooed reassuringly, giving Spinel a quick peck on the lips.” You might wanna...” Peep gestured to Spinel’s clothes” Phase these off if you want to continue...”

Spinel’s arms went weak, stretching out against her will and curling up beside her. Her face was practically glowing pink, or maybe that was the faint glow of her gem, the colour was about the same. Peep was going to say something but stopped when Spinel complied in a brief flash of white light. Peep took in Spinel’s appearance, her wondering eyes apparent. Spinel blushed, shifting her own gaze away. Much like other gems, her chest was flat, it wasn’t like gems needed breasts. A tingle rippled up Spinel's spine as Pink Pearl placed a delicate hand onto her chest and leaned closer, letting out a hot breath on her gem. Spinel’s mouth opened slightly, a quiet moan escaping involuntarily. Peep to the sound as a confirmation to continue, kissing her gem softly. Spinel hadn’t felt anything like this before, she couldn’t even form the words to describe it. It just felt… _good._ More than good.

Carefully, Peep leaned Spinel onto her back so that she was on top of her. “Are you okay with continuing?” Peep asked, gazing down at her noodley friend.

Spinel nodded eagerly, not bothering to hide the excitement in her expression. If what was to come next was anything like what Peep did to her gem then- Pink Pearl trailed a finger down to Spinel’s pelvic area, tracing invisible spirals on her skin. Spinel took in a sharp intake of breath, surprisingly sensitive to the pearls delicate touch. Spinel would be lying if she said that she wasn’t attracted to her even though she would’ t admit it. Peep brought both her hands to Spinel’s inner thighs, grabbing onto them lightly. Even though she didn’t need to breathe, Peep’s chest was moving up and down anxiously, hot breath escaping from her lips. Peep shifted, putting her head between Spinel’s thighs. She canceled out her anxious thoughts, leaning in and dragging her wet tongue across Spinel’s sensitive bundle of nerves.

Spinel’s eye’s widened, a high-pitched moan reverberating from her throat. Her arms unwound, legs getting weak. Her slim figure shook slightly, the new feeling wracking through her. “P-Peep-“She breathed out, voice low and shaky.

“Do you want me to stop?” Peep asked, sitting up and looking at Spinel with concern in her eyes.

Spinel’s arms were suddenly wrapped around Peep, Spinel careful not to squeeze her to tight “Don’t stop, please.” She practically whined, voice quivering with a distinct want for more. 

Peep felt relief wash over her, she had been scared that Spinel didn’t like it or that her physical form would dissipate. The last thing might still happen. Peep wriggled her arms free of Spinels grasp, Spinel seemed more comfortable holding onto Peep. Pink Pearl moved her head back down, not bothered by Spinels grasp. _Is this even for educational purposes anymore?_ Peep briefly thought but decided that either way she would finish what she started. It was hard to ignore the tinge of worry, however, wondering if Spinel would want to act like it never happened. Peep pushed the thought to the back of her head, _I’ll worry about that after._ She pressed her lips against Spinel’s clitoris, circling her tongue around the nerves and suckling gently.

Another squeaky moan fell from Spinel’s lips, followed by several more as Peep continued. Spinel could feel the heat between her legs as well as unfamiliar moisture. And, of course, Peep was also there. Peep slipped her tongue between Spinel’s slit, her tongue finding its way into the quivering gem. Spinel tensed, her back arching from the sensation as a guttural moan emitted from her agape mouth. Her sounds of pleasure encouraging Peep to continue, tongue pushing in more. Peep used her thumb to lightly circle Spinel’s clit, stimulating her sensitive nerves.

Spinel squeezed her eyes shut, panting heavily as she felt something building up within her. Between her stimulated sex and Peep’s tongue moving inside of her, the desire that rippled through her was almost overbearing. She felt a sudden spike of pleasure, her hips arching closer to Pink Pearl.

“Ah, Peep,” Spinel sputtered, her body shaking and huffs of air drowning out any words she tried to utter.

It didn’t surprise Peep when Spinel let out a squeal of ecstasy, peaking into a rippling orgasm. Peep slowly pulled her mouth away, letting Spinel ride out the wave of pleasure on her hand until she slowed to a stop and sunk into the soft bed. Spinel’s limbs deflated, her shaking subsiding as she calmed down. Pink Pearl crawled over beside Spinel, laying down beside her. She watched Spinel’s face with a dreamy expression, examining Spinel’s gleaming eyes and the subtle smile on her lips that grew into a toothy grin.

“Are you okay?” Peep asked softly, hand reaching up and tracing Spine’s jawline.

Spinel turned towards Peep, eyes looking into her eyes “I’m more than okay! That was... That was amazin’!” Spinel’s eyes twinkled with something Peep couldn’t read, her clothes phasing on in a flash of light, “I’m glad to be with you.”

Peep’s eyes widened, “What do you mean?”

Spinel wrapped her arms around Peep, pulling her into a deep kiss. She pulled back after what seemed like forever, “I mean that… It felt special. An’ I’m glad that it was you because…” Spinel was blushing again, tripping over her words, “I really like ya, Peeps.”

“I..” Peep was surprised, she had been worried about Spinel’s reaction, and this was not one she was expecting.

“I think the word I’m lookin’ for is love…” Spinel said softly after a brief pause, “I like being close to you.. with you…”

“Do you mean like…” Peep was cut off by another kiss.

“I think we should do this again sometime…” Spinel said, pulling back from the kiss only enough to speak, “Maybe we can be more close than just friends…”

“I would love both of those things.” Pink Pearl said softly, understanding what Spinel was trying to say, “I would love that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, мой друг, галактика~
> 
> Я не в БДСМ или что-то в этом роде, так наверное скучно? приношу извинения

**Author's Note:**

> You made it!


End file.
